Of Dark Beauties and Shadow Kings
by Short-Attention-Spans-R-Us
Summary: Collection of one shots and drabbles featuring a certain "cool type" and a certain "strong and silent type".
1. Adorable

**A/N: I thought this pairing was really underrated, so I thought I would write something 'bout them. Although, my attention span sucks, so I decided to just write a collection of drabbles about them ^^ **

Number 01: Adorable

Rating: K

Warning: None

Summary: Though Honey was definitely cute, Mori found Kyoya absolutely…adorable.

Words: 100

Takashi could only ever see, or interact, with the host club's infamous "Shadow King" during the host club. The strong and silent type would always catch himself staring thoughtfully, if not longingly, in the direction of the bespectacled boy. He would compare the dark beauty of Kyoya Ootori to the bright warmth of his cousin. Although the young boy Lolita was the cute, in every sense of the word, Takashi would always find himself leaning toward the more elegant appeal of his kouhai. None of the girls would ever call Kyoya cute, but Takashi thought he was—is—utterly adorable.


	2. Peace and Quiet

Number 02: Peace and Quiet

Rating: K

Warning: None

Summary: Out of all the members in the host club, Mori was Kyoya's favorite.

Words: 305

Kyoya's regular day was filled with the following:

Stress

Work

Stress

Hormonal, chattering, moe-crazed teenage girls

Stress

And finally,

A very small, very brief moment of peace

Kyoya found himself looking forward to experiencing said moment of peace every day. Though that moment only lasted for about…ten minutes, the bespectacled boy was a person of simple tastes. He appreciated the small things, the little things that others really just took for granted. Like the "code of silence" his stoic senpai seemed to have taken up upon himself.

Looking up from the illuminated screen of his laptop, Kyoya stared, discreetly, at the straight-faced man sitting across from him. At the moment, Mori's dark eyes were focused on a small paperback novel set down in front of him, his eyes glancing every so often at the boy Lolita napping on one of the couches.

"…hm?" The object of his current fascination grunted, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. The Shadow King jumped a little in his seat; when had the other boy noticed?

"Oh." Kyoya pursed his lips, and shook his head. He shifted his gaze back down to the blank document in front of him, and began to type random words, since he had absolutely no idea where he'd left off. He felt Mori's intense gaze on his face, and somehow knew that the stoic boy wanted to know why he was staring at him. But, as he did every other day they sat together, Mori shrugged his broad shoulders, and continued to read silently.

Kyoya smiled to himself, sending another subtle glance at his senpai. The third-year didn't speak unless it was absolutely necessary, and knew what and what not to ask.

Out of all of the members in Ouran Academy's elite host club, Kyoya favored Mori hands down.


	3. Lullaby

Number 03: Lullaby

Rating: K

Warning: Nope. Nothing you need to watch out for in this one. (I know this is rated M, and I promise I'll get to the more limey/lemony stuff later.)

Summary: Kyoya = Mommy. He just doesn't want to admit it.

Words: 173

Kyoya had always been apprehensive about being referred to as "okaa-san" in the host club. After all, _he _took care of the club's expenses; _he _made sure everything was set and ready to go; _he_ was the one in charge (who really took Tamaki seriously?). So it only made sense that Tamaki would be "okaa-san" and he would be "otou-san". Though if one was to compare their positions—Tamaki being president and Kyoya being vice-president—then they're whole arrangement made perfect sense.

But that wasn't the point. Kyoya didn't like _not_ being in control. He didn't like being called the _submissive_ one because he was anything _but_ submissive.

Although…as Mori continued to lie in his lap, sleeping soundly and looking more innocent than he could ever look awake, and as Kyoya continued to sing softly under his breath, while absently running his hands through the older student's hair…

…the bespectacled boy couldn't help but allow the small, rather irritatingly honest voice in his head to say,

_Maa…you really _are _the okaa-san, aren't you? _


	4. Forever

Number 04: Forever

Rating: T+

Warning: _Implied_ Sex

Summary: Kyoya never believed in "forever". But just this once, he would let himself hope.

Words: 210

Since he was raised in the cutthroat realm known as the "real world", Kyoya Ootori knew, from a very young age, that absolutely _nothing _lasted forever. When you ran a major company, you had to keep up with the ever-changing times because if you didn't, then, to put it simply, your company would be screwed.

This was why he made sure the host club was different each and every time they opened. Their guests were the exact epitome of fickle. If you didn't satisfy their needs, then they would take their business (and their oh so valuable money) else where.

This was what Kyoya had—still—believed in. Nothing could ever stay the same, no matter how much you wanted to.

But…as he lay down in the large, king-sized bed, sweaty and utterly satisfied, with his head tucked underneath (_his_) Takashi…Kyoya couldn't help but let himself slip into the beautiful fantasy of "eternity"…of "forever".

Forever…with Takashi—his senpai, his friend, his _beloved. _As cliché as the idea sounded…it was also very, _very _enticing. The bespectacled boy allowed a tiny smile to form on his kiss-bruised lips as he snuggled deeper into the crook of the larger boy's neck, and allowed himself to go to sleep.

_Can I…stay with you forever? _


	5. Spying

Number 05: Spying

Rating: T

Warning: None

Summary: Even the calmest member of the host club can be subjected to a little misunderstanding.

Words: 386

There he was, sitting in a fancy, five-star restaurant, dressed up in a designer black suit, complete with a fake mustache-glasses combo. Perhaps, in his attempt at becoming inconspicuous, he had become even _more _conspicuous.

But, there was no helping it. He was determined to see this thing through. And by "this thing", Takashi meant:

_"I want to see just who it is invited (_my_) Kyoya out on a date?" _

He slowly sank into his seat, peering at the table just a few feet away from where he was. He stiffened as the object of his current turmoil took a seat.

Dressed in a dark suit, and a complimentary purple tie, Kyoya Ootori looked as—if not more—wonderful than he did in the club. Swallowing rather audibly, Takashi tore his eyes away from his kouhai, and shifted his gaze to the man sitting on the other side.

His eyes widened in surprise (and relief) as he took a good look at the other man: blonde hair, bright violet eyes, (and now that he really listened) a loud, melodramatic voice. It was just Tamaki. He sighed softly to himself, knowing that the two were just (_only_) friends.

After a few more moments of staring at his beloved, Takashi stood up silently, and made his way to the door. Well, he _would've _made it to the door…except…

"Mori-senpai?" Kyoya's surprised, subtly amused voice drifted into his ears, causing him to freeze in his tracks.

Tamaki turned to look at the extremely tall man standing near the exit, and though it took him a few seconds to recognize the older student (because of his…disguise), he knew that it was _definitely _Mori-senpai.

"Oh!" Tamaki said delightedly. "Mori-senpai! What a pleasant surprise! I was just talking to Kyoya about the host club's new cosplay…and…well, um…why are you wearing _that?" _He asked, gesturing to Takashi's fake mustache and glasses (which at first seemed like a good idea, but now…did **not**).

Takashi stayed silent, hoping to play it cool and not expose the fact that he was spying on Kyoya. Turning to face the two younger boys, he opened his mouth to say something, but was effectively silenced by the knowing smirk on the bespectacled boy's face.

Well…it was a no-brainer that the next club meeting would definitely be a bit awkward.


	6. Fool

Number 06: Fool

Rating: T (…I'm having quite a bit of trouble thinking of something lemony to write about…so forgive me n)

Warning: Some violence

Summary: Even though Takashi had almost died, it was all worth it.

Words: 753

The host club's female patrons shrieked in surprise and fear at the look of complete and utter rage in the male student's eyes. The girls backed into a corner behind Tamaki, who forced Haruhi behind him as well. Honey and Takashi stood in front of them, right behind Kyoya, who looked as composed as ever.

He extended a hand toward the boy, asking him if he had a problem. Without a word, the boy reached into his pocket, and withdrew a switchblade. The rage in his eyes swirled and flamed as he lunged toward Kyoya.

Takashi had reacted faster than he could even process the action in his mind. He sprinted forward, and threw himself in front of the vice president. He winced and dug his teeth into the inside of his cheek, not letting out a single sound, as the polished blade broke through the fabric of his uniform easily, as though it were a wet napkin.

The blade pierced his skin, and a hot white pain seared through him. Takashi locked eyes with the shocked student before collapsing on his knees and falling over. He saw Tamaki and the Hitachiin brothers roughly usher the student out (they didn't come back in), while Haruhi calmed the guests down, and Honey rushed to his side.

Their screams were muffled and everything appeared to be large blurs in his fading vision, although Kyoya's subtly distraught face remained perfectly clear to him.

That is, until the darkness finally took over.

----

Soft and steady beeping was the sound Takashi woke up to several hours later. He smiled slightly through his wince as Honey jumped on him and hugged him tightly. His smile slowly grew as he quietly endured Tamaki's fervent lecture, and the way Hikaru and Kaoru chewed him out.

Haruhi frowned at him and scolded him as well.

Once they were done, Takashi's eyes moved to Kyoya, who sat at the very back of the hospital room, his face passive.

Stormy gray eyes locked with deep purple.

Kyoya asked the rest of the host club to leave the room politely, yet somewhat stiffly. The other five reluctantly complied, slowly filing out the door.

The two continued to stare at each other for another few, heavy moments. Kyoya stood still at the foot of Takashi's bed, unmoving. His fists clenched at his side, the bespectacled boy began to speak softly.

"…why…why did you do that?" His normally collected voice wavered, and Takashi found himself to be a bit worried. "You idiot! You shouldn't have stepped in front of me like that!" The younger boy yelled, uncharacteristically breaking his cool façade.

"…" And as usual, Takashi answered with silence.

Kyoya moved closer, until he was standing right beside him. Takashi didn't miss the way Kyoya's shoulders and his bottom lip trembled. He didn't miss the way the boy's eyes were misted over ever so slightly, and he suspected that, if the boy's pride wasn't in the way, Kyoya would've began to cry right then.

Kyoya knelt down at the side of Takashi's bed, laying his head and arms down on the soft mattress. "You…do you know how…" Kyoya took a long pause, taking a deep breath. Takashi already knew where this was going, and he felt himself tense up with anticipation.

"Do you know how scared I was?" Kyoya looked up at him with misty, beautifully angry eyes. "I thought—I thought you were going to die!"

Takashi smiled slightly, despite the fact that the moment was not meant for smiling. So the younger boy _did _care for him. He cared enough to abandon his cold front and tell him what he actually felt.

Kyoya buried his face in the pristine, white sheets. Takashi's smile grew wider at the sight of the tips of the other boy's ears turn a slight red.

"Mori…no, _Takashi_," Kyoya corrected himself, lifting his face up a little from the bed, but just so that his eyes were the only things visible. "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again. Or else…there will be _dire_ consequences."

A deep chuckle rumbled in Takashi's chest, even though he knew his kouhai had definitely meant what he said. Without another word, he slowly lifted his hand, and placed it gently on Kyoya's head. He affectionately ruffled the boy's already slightly disheveled hair.

Grumbling to himself, Kyoya buried his face into the bed once again. "Suicidal fool…" He muttered as Takashi continued to stroke his head.

'Yes…but I'm _your_ fool…" Mori added, silently, of course.


	7. Happy Birthday

Number 07: Happy Birthday

Rating: M

Warning: A little limey action.

Summary: The best birthday presents are free.

Words: 230

"…nngh…" Kyoya moaned quietly, struggling against the smooth, cool silk tie (_his_ silk tie) tightly bound around his wrists, which were raised high above his head. He longed to touch Takashi—to feel his strong body underneath his fingertips.

However, tonight was not _his _night. Tonight was _Takashi's. _And Kyoya was determined to do anything, and everything, in his power to make sure his senpai was happy with his present.

Another lusty, lascivious sound escaped the bespectacled boy's lips as Takashi dragged his tongue over a rather sensitive part of his body down below, taking some of the whipped cream into his mouth. Kyoya squirmed and writhed beneath Takashi's talented tongue, as his body temperature rose and began to melt the icing slathered over his chest (and other body parts) further.

The larger boy pushed himself up, and captured his Kyoya's lips in a fervent kiss. He dominated his kouhai's sweet mouth, while his hands wandered downward to play with their present.

Shutting his eyes tightly, Kyoya tossed his head back and groaned. Takashi attacked his exposed neck, decorating the pale skin with dark hickeys. "…please…" Kyoya murmured quietly, breathlessly, into his lover's ear. "…please, _Takashi…_"

A quiet groan left Takashi's lips. It would be a very long night indeed. However, he would make sure to _thoroughly _enjoy his gift.

This_ definitely_ topped the car Kyoya gave him last year.


End file.
